Oublie
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Pour Drago, la vie est un chemin où aucune porte de sortie n'est accessible. Il est lié, emprisonné à la vie dans cette existence qu'on a choisit pour lui. Il ne regrette rien, pour cela il devrait rêver et il s'y refuse.


**Oubli**

**Résumé : **Pour Drago, la vie est un chemin où aucune porte de sortie n'est accessible. Il est lié, emprisonné à la vie dans cette existence qu'on a choisit pour lui. Il ne regrette rien, pour cela il devrait rêver et il s'y refuse. Cela lui fait trop de mal de rêver.

* * *

><p>Chaque fois que tu oublies, c'est la mort que tu te rappelles en oubliant.<br>[Maurice Blanchot, extrait de L'attente, l'oubli ]

Parfois les gens nous quittent comme ça, sans raison. On se dispute, on ne se comprend plus. Parfois on oublie que rien n'est acquit. Parfois on oublie les choses essentielles. Et parfois, on oublie qu'on a qu'une seule vie.

Drago n'a jamais pensé à cela, au fait qu'on a qu'une seule et unique existence. Il se contente de suivre une ligne aussi bornée qu'un segment. Il regarde le bout du long tunnel sombre qu'il emprunte de la même façon qu'il regarde le bout de cette allée avec solennité, un masque froid bien imprimé sur son visage de marbre.

Sa mère est là, au premier rang. Il ne la regarde pas, mais elle le fixe. Elle est fière. Elle se dit qu'il beau, qu'il est grand, qu'il est fort. Il a bien fait de se couper ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant, cela rend son visage allongé plus sévère. Les boucles rebelles ne faisaient pas assez adultes aux goûts de Narcissa. Aucune émotion ne transparaît sur la figure de son fils et elle s'en enorgueillit. Elle l'a élevé pour en faire un parfait Sang-Pur et il l'est devenu.

Drago sait ce qui l'attend. Drago n'a pas peur. Il est devenu Mangemort pour _eux_, il peut bien faire cela. Parfois il se demande pourquoi il se laisse faire, lui, qui sait d'un regard, terrifié n'importe qui le seul qui tenait tête à Severus Rogue et qui gagnait le seul avec Potter qui avait un jour regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux et qui était encore là pour en parler. Il est intelligent et fort. Il est majestueux. Alors pourquoi se ratatine-t-il devant _eux _?

Dans sa cellule glaciale, Lucius sourit. Il a beau être loin, son œuvre continue d'être. Il joue encore à la poupée, il s'amuse. Son fils n'est que son pâle reflet. Sa femme et lui l'ont éduqué ainsi et c'était bien suffisant. Il n'a pas à être lui-même. Il n'en a pas le droit après tout. Ce n'est pas Drago, c'est un Malfoy.

Drago ne ferme pas les yeux quand il voit les portes s'ouvrir. Il affronte son destin. Ses yeux sont gris anthracites. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'assemblée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il voit sa famille, ses "amis" et il les voit elles. Mais surtout, il les sent _eux_. Elles sont belles. Différentes mais aussi belles. Il en aime une, il est indifférent à l'autre. Cela arrive tous les jours. Il regarde sa mère qui semble rayonner de bonheur. Il détourne la tête. Il voudrait ressentir le même bonheur qu'elle.

Blaise est derrière lui, il tient les alliances dans sa main. Il les serre fort, il a envie de les briser. Ses alliances sont la touche finale à une comédie innommable. Il voudrait crier à son ami de tout arrêter. Il fait une connerie, une de celles qui nous suivent toute notre vie, notre seule et unique existence. Mais il ne dit rien, il reste là. On ne bouge pas toujours quand on voit un problème arriver. Parfois on se dit que ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Le bonheur des autres, ce n'est pas notre affaire.

Drago regarde celle qui sera bientôt sa femme. Elle est à la moitié du chemin. Sa robe est gracieuse comme sa démarche et ses cheveux blonds lâchés. Elle ressemble à un ange vu d'ici. Pourtant cet ange va l'enfermer et il va la laisser faire, sans rien dire. On ne parle pas dans ce lieu sacré. On ne parle pas chez les Sang-Pur. On bat, on crie, on se moque, on utilise des sarcasmes avec talent mais on ne parle pas. On ne dit rien. Il n'a jamais rien dit. Il ne sourit pas. Il reste indifférent. Le monde qui l'entoure, ce n'est pas sa vie.

Pansy est là, pas très loin d'Elle. Elle ne la trouve pas spécialement jolie. Elle n'a rien de particulier si ce n'est cette cicatrice sur son arcade et celle qu'on voit sur l'intérieur de son poignet grâce à sa robe au manche courte et au blanc étincelant. Pansy ne voit pas qu'Elle est belle, elle s'en fiche. Pansy voit le regard qu'a port Drago sur Elle, si différent de celui qu'il pose sur l'autre. Pansy refuse de voir son meilleur ami finir malheureux pour le reste de sa vie.

Pour Drago, la vie est un chemin où aucune porte de sortie n'est accessible. Il est lié, emprisonné à la vie dans cette existence qu'on a choisit pour lui. Il ne regrette rien, pour cela il devrait rêver et il s'y refuse. Cela lui fait trop de mal de rêver.

Elle a fait exprès de mettre une robe blanche. Elle a même tenté de se coiffer, sans succès. Elle sait. Elle le comprend. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle sait que dans son monde, on ne parle pas et qu'elle veut lui montrer qu'elle l'accepte ce monde qui la repousse tant et qui la dégoûte. Elle l'accepte pour lui. Elle se rangera dans son ombre s'il le fallait. Il ne veut plus d'Elle alors pourquoi ce regard tendre même si très discret ? Les moments heureux sont presque déjà oubliés et aujourd'hui elle n'a presque plus envie de rire même devant cette comédie. Pourtant, ce serait sans hésitation qu'Hermione Granger balancerait sa dignité et sa vie aux pieds du futur marié. C'est pourquoi elle est ici, elle n'attend qu'un signe pour le rejoindre et l'aimer.

Drago tente de chasser ses pensées. Il ne veut pas repenser à Elle si belle, entre ses bras. Il ne veut pas repenser à ses baisers et sa chaleur. Il se refuse à songer même un instant à son rire et à ses cheveux bruns. Il veut oublier. Il a déjà oublié de toute façon. On oublie tout avec le temps. Sa mère a réussi à oublier qu'elle avait une soeur, il peut bien oublier une femme ? Elle est habillée en blanc. Il n'ose imaginer que c'est avec Elle qu'il se marie aujourd'hui. S'il le pouvait, il sacrifirait son honneur pour Hermione. Pourtant son honneur ne lui appartient pas plus que sa vie et il ne peut en disposer à sa guise.

Elle marche avec la tête haute comme on lui a apprit. Elle tient son bouquet de lys serré dans le creux de sa main. Elle a envie de pleurer. Elle se dit que personne ne le verra sous le voile, mais son maquillage coulera et sa mère la disputera. Elle a 18 ans, il en a 25. Il est gentil et beau mais il ne l'aime pas. Elle, elle l'aime comme on aime à 18 ans et elle le sait. Elle sent qu'elle se transforme en sa mère et elle a peur. Elle avance doucement en essayant de ne pas marcher dans sa robe gigantesque, cette robe qu'elle haït et qu'on a choisit pour elle. On a tout choisit pour eux. Elle voudrait s'enfuir sur son balai et trouver un Prince Charmant qui ne serait pas blond mais qui saurait sourire.

Drago la regarde, elle. Elle est trop jeune et trop menue. Elle est belle mais pas comme il voudrait qu'elle le soit. Elle est innocente et croit encore que la vie est belle. Il ne veut pas être celui qui lui apprendra combien elle est moche. Il voudrait pouvoir lui caresser doucement la joue et lui dire d'aller profiter de la vie. Il lui avouerait doucement, qu'il n'a jamais osé le faire, qu'il n'a jamais été assez courageux ou assez fort mais qu'il sent qu'elle, elle est. Il veut lui permettre d'ouvrir ses ailes qu'elle a conservées dans son dos. Lui, il n'a jamais eu le droit d'en avoir.

La cérémonie commence. Le silence est presque pesant. Personne n'ose rien dire mais beaucoup n'en pense pas moins. Blaise baisse la tête, Pansy serre les dents, Hermione se tord les doigts, la mariée tente de retenir ses larmes et le marié est parti dans un autre monde. Le Magicien qui honore la cérémonie, marmonne dans sa barbe. Narcissa sourit, Lucius ricane et ses ancêtres font la fête dans leur tableau. Les morts sont heureux alors que les vivants pleurent.

On sacrifie toujours quelque chose dans sa vie. Un amour, un rêve, une personne ou même parfois soi-même. Pourquoi ? Parce que la vie est ainsi et que l'on n'a jamais tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Il faut choisir, rien n'est jamais parfait. Drago vient juste de le comprendre. Il doit choisir. Entre _eux _et Elle. C'est pathétique. Il n'a pas le choix. Il haït la personne qui a dit un jour _Qu'on avait tous le choix _et espère que quelqu'un lui a fait ravaler ses paroles durement.

Elle est là, devant lui. Il voit ses mains trembler mais il ne les prend pas. Il ne veut pas que ce soit vu comme une marque d'affection. Il a envie de leur hurler à tous, que rien de bon ne sortira de ce lieu, que c'est une insulte à Merlin que de faire une telle comédie. Il ne dit rien. Le Magicien fait une pause. Il reprend son souffle, il est fatigué. Il est vieux et il en a bénit des mariages. Il en a vu des couples heureux et d'autres malheureux. Il en a mis des chaînes autour du doigt. Encore aujourd'hui face aux deux futurs époux, il se sent comme un geôlier. Ils vont le haïr jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et il sait que c'est mieux ainsi. Comme cela ils ne se détesteront pas eux-mêmes.

Pansy a envie d'aller chercher son meilleur ami et de lui crier dessus. Elle a envie de mettre une gifle à Narcissa, elle a envie de libérer cette jeune et jolie fille qui - elle le sait - n'attend que d'être seule pour fondre en pleurs. Mais à ces côtés, elle sent la lourde présence de son époux, de cet homme qu'elle haït, qui est violent et froid. Elle non plus, n'a pas eu le choix. Elle ferme les yeux très fort et elle le cherche, cette chose qu'elle ne trouve même plus la nuit dans le lit conjugal quand elle tente de rêver avec un monstre à ces côtés. Elle cherche l'oubli mais même ça, ça ne lui est pas permit.

Harry Potter est venu. Il est au fond de la pièce, son visage est caché dans l'ombre. Il reconnaît Hermione de dos. Elle est droite et fière mais il sait. Il sait tout, toujours d'elle. Il sait qu'elle aime Malfoy et que, étrangement il l'aime aussi. Il sait que tout ça les rendra immensément malheureux. Il sait que sa présence rassure sa meilleure amie. Il sait que Ron pleure, lui aussi, dans sa chambre car la femme qu'il aime, se désole pour un autre. Il sait que Ginny tente de réconforter sa mère qui pleure devant la photo de son Arthur. Il sait que la jeune Weasley ne sera pas là pour soutenir Hermione. Il sait qu'il sera seul, encore une fois. Il sait que personne ne l'attend chez lui, dans sa grande maison, l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black. Il sait que demain, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy seront encore plus morts qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Curieuse existence qui nous offre des merveilles pour mieux nous les voler par la suite. Hermione baisse légèrement la tête, Harry exulte de rage et Drago sent un cœur qui bat trop fort dans sa poitrine.

On oublie tout. On oublie ce qu'on a mangé hier, on oublie ce qu'on fait dimanche soir, on oublie de finir un dossier important, on oublie un anniversaire, on oublie qu'on est amoureux, on oublie le premier geste qu'il a fait vers nous, on oublie ce qu'on s'était dit, on oublie ce qu'on ressentait et, parfois, on oublie même une personne.

Personne n'oublie rien dans cette histoire. Tout le monde le sait. Voldemort est mort mais la tradition perdure. On ne l'oublie pas. Elle continue encore et toujours à pourrir la vie de tous. Et avec le temps on oublie. Narcissa a oublié la jeune femme amoureuse qu'elle avait un jour été. Drago a oublié le petit garçon rebelle qu'il a été. Hermione a oublié la combattivité qu'elle possède. Blaise a oublié qu'il s'était promis d'intervenir, et de ne pas laisser son meilleur ami gâcher sa vie. Pansy a oublié qu'elle avait été un jour libre. Harry a oublié qu'un jour, il avait été entouré. Nous oublions tous qui nous avons été. Eux encore plus que nous.

Pourtant, quand Drago va arriver dans son manoir avec cette fille à peine sorti de l'adolescence, quand il verra tous ses invités l'applaudir, quand il regardera à ses côtés et qu'il verra une sage chevelure blonde, il saura qu'il se rappellera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de ce qu'il est en cet instant :

Un homme qui n'a pas épousé la bonne femme.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Levanah, <strong>à **Dairy's Scribenpenne **qui m'ont aidé à publier cet OS. En espérant qu'il vous a plu.

Bonne journée et bon courage à ceux qui passent le Bac (comme moi) ou qui ont enfin leur réponse pour leur partiel ou leur fac. J'espère que vous avez eu ce que vous voulez.

Lula's Lullaby.

PS : Une suite verra peut-être hypothétiquement le jour. Je ne garantie rien, je vous informe juste.


End file.
